


Second Bet

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [12]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: There’s another bet going on between them, this time while they are at a meeting





	Second Bet

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** A meeting is going to be deadly dull. Someone makes a bet to make it a bit more… interesting

Alec’s POV

He lost the last bet which led to Q buggering him and leaving him pleasantly sore the following morning.

Later today they are scheduled to have what he’s certain will be a boring meeting. All of the Double O’s, finance’s representative, and Q for his branch get to discuss equipment and accounting. Generally those meetings end up being dull because they are all financing and little about the toys.

In anticipation of the meeting, he’s wondering if he should see if Q would be open to another bet.

“What are you plotting?” his significant other queries as he wanders in the room carrying a steaming cup in one hand and his tablet in the other.

Stretching, he smiles faintly as he questions, “Care for another bet?”

Settling in his favorite chair, Q murmurs, “What sort of bet?”

“Something similar to the last one for the meeting today,” he replies with a cheeky grin.

Snorting, his partner seems to think about it for a bit as he sips his tea. “Both of us with the vibrators, and each other’s controllers, the one who noticeably reacts in the meeting or comes loses.”

“Deal,” he agrees without taking the time to think that through.

While they’re getting ready for work, Q gets out a small box, rifling through it to pick out two plugs and little controllers. His significant other also pulls out some lube.

“Pick one,” the boffin tells him while putting the box away.

They’re different styles. The first is the smooth cone shaped one he had picked up for the last bet. The second one makes him think of stones piled on top of each other. He chooses the plain black one that Q previously used.

Unlike him, his partner doesn’t press the button all that often, instead it seems to be when he least expects it and never at the same speeds. As the meeting drags on he has to rely on his training to keep his expression neutral even as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

Eight hours after their second bet began, he’s wishing he would have thought this through better. As M calls the meeting to an end, his partner cranks it up to the strongest level, sending him over the brink. The only reason he doesn’t make a noise is he bits the inside of his cheek.

Meeting hazel eyes, he realizes that his partner knows exactly what happen, and that he lost again. Why in the hell is Q so bloody good at this? He’s not used to losing bets. This is definitely something he needs to look into further. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
